Lost and Found
by Animangod
Summary: While working together for a common work goal, Kurogane and Fai dorm together for a whole year. T apparently stands for Trouble. KuroFai-ish.
1. Chapter 1

_Ég, Fai, taka gríðarlega ánægju í að gefa Kuro-Sama a harður tími, og skrifa þetta svo þeir eru erfiðir fyrir þig að lesa. Veistu að Kuro-Sama? Hefur þú hugleiddi alltaf hvers vegna þú ert hundur og ég er kötturinn? Nei? Já? Jæja þú varst alltaf vakandi auga í nótt. En vinsamlegast, verður þú að hætta að glápa með þeim rauð augu? Ert þú ekki annað að gera en að eavesdrop á hugsanir félaga þíns? Ó, við the vegur, það er plástur á þakinu sem þarf að skipta. Síðasti stormur virðist hafa brotið nokkrar flísar. Vaskurinn í eldhúsinu er einnig leka. Vinsamlegast lagaðu það. Fai._

Kurogane stared at the paper Fai handed him and after about thirty seconds sets it down. "You… Kurogane says, "are wasting my time. Again."

"But Kuro-ru… you said to write you a note."

"And how is … _this_," Kurogane says gesturing to the page of paper with the oh-so scripty-letters, with a scowl on his face, "helpful? I can't even fucking read it."

"It kept me busy and quiet. And Kuro-rude is always saying I'm too noisy."

"That's because you are too noisy. Even Kero is quieter than you," Kurogane said, meaning Fai's cat.

Fai frowned, pouted really more than frown. "Kuro-sama thinks I'm noisy and completely incompetent."

"Hey, don't you go putting words in my mouth. I never said you were _completely_ incompetent." Kurogane retorted.

"That's right. I do most of the cooking and cleaning. I take care of Kero, and even look after your Ioryogi. I make sure the groceries are stocked, and that you have your lunch for work. I guess I'm not _completely_ incompetent." Fai spoke with an exasperated tone, melodramatic posturing, but that smile marring his lips. That smile he wore: that oh-so-fake smile that could never fool Kurogane to being anything more than a mask.

Kurogane was getting nowhere with Fai. Again. The two were always bickering over something, it seemed like. Fai worked for Desert Times, under Sakura Kinomoto and Feiwan Reed while Kurogane worked for Foreign Fantasies under Tomoyo Daidouji and Yuuko Ichihara. Fai often acted a bit … paranoid, Kurogane could think of no better word, as if he were hiding from something, someone. And frankly, Kurogane was getting sick of the shenanigans with the man and wanted to whomp the truth out of him. He normally didn't care, but Fai, somehow, made himself the exception to that rule. And that's just two months with the guy. He didn't know how he was going to manage an entire YEAR with the man, as that's how long the collaboration merge was supposed to last. And boarding elsewhere is not an option. Yuuko and Feiwan made that perfectly clear.

"Why the fucks are you always smiling like that?" grunted Kurogane, not expecting an honest answer from the man. Or a sensible one.

"I bought it on eBay." Fai was grinning as he said that.

"I could believe that," Kurogane snorted, red eyes glared piercingly. "It's obviously not yours."

Fai faltered for a second, the smile slipping, before it reformed. "Really, Kuro-no-humor… You take things way too seriously."

"And you are too false."

Fai smiled, as he always smiled, his eyes blank, though. His throat tightened. He swallowed before he spoke. "I … think I'll go make us something to eat."

Fai walked off into the kitchen, and began to work on cooking. Kurogane glared at the shifty male before going over and picking up the daily newspaper and reading it. Kurogane seriously questioned why Yuuko had insisted that he move here… and with that man no less? Originally, it was nothing more than an irritation. Moving, that is. Yuuko had told him not to worry about the house rent. Yuuko more or less made him move there, and insisted he didn't have to worry about paying for the house, just utilities and food with the other guy who was going to be living with him. (Equal compromise is part of the job, Kurogane, she'd said winking at him.) It's not until after most his things are moved there that he actually meets the other guy for the second time, he with his cat.

* * *

Fai's Note:

Written in Icelandic:

Ég, Fai, taka gríðarlega ánægju í að gefa Kuro-Sama a harður tími, og skrifa þetta svo þeir eru erfiðir fyrir þig að lesa. Veistu að Kuro-Sama? Hefur þú hugleiddi alltaf hvers vegna þú ert hundur og ég er kötturinn? Nei? Já? Jæja þú varst alltaf vakandi auga í nótt. En vinsamlegast, verður þú að hætta að glápa með þeim rauð augu? Ert þú ekki annað að gera en að eavesdrop á hugsanir félaga þíns? Ó, við the vegur, það er plástur á þakinu sem þarf að skipta. Síðasti stormur virðist hafa brotið nokkrar flísar. Vaskurinn í eldhúsinu er einnig leka. Vinsamlegast lagaðu það. Fai.

Translated to English:

I, Fai, take immense pleasure in giving Kuro-sama a hard time, and write it so they are hard for you to read. Do you know that Kuro-sama? Have you ever wondered why you are a dog and I'm the cat? No? Yes? Well you were ever watchful eye of the night. But please, will you stop staring at them with red eyes? Do you have nothing to do but listen to your partner's thoughts? Oh, by the way, there is a patch on the roof needed to be replaced. The last storm seems to have broken a few tiles. The sink in the kitchen is also leaking. Please fix it. Fai.


	2. Chapter 2

It was December 01, 2011 when the notice was put out.

_Attention all employees of Foreign Fantasies and Desert Times:_

_Foreign Fantasies and Desert Times will be collaborating and merging as of next year, for one year. The merging employees will be located in the town of Fayte, Hanshun. Six current employees of Foreign Fantasies will be immediately transferred, and are expected to start working there on January 2, 2012. Six current employees of Desert Times will be immediately transferred, and are expected to start working there on January 2, 2012, as well. Tomoyo Daidouji of Foreign Fantasies and Sakura Kinomoto of Desert Times will take reigning preside over the merging project, while Yuuko Ichihara and Feiwan Reed will assist, but primarily reside in the original companies, Foreign Fantasies and Desert Times, respectfully, for the time being. The twelve employees who are to transfer immediately will receive a second email from myself, informing them of this transfer to themselves. Tomoyo Daidouji and Sakura Kinomoto will make at least two follow-up meetings, respectfully to their six employees. There is an outstanding arrangement with Hanshun Housing, to provide boarding, subject to conditions._

_Kimiharu Watanuki_

The very next day, Youou Kurogane was greeted with Tomoyo running up to him, going down a small flight of stairs, before embracing her security guard.

"Daidouji-san," greeted the giant of a man, supporting her with an arm.

"So. So, did you get the emails Watanuki-kun sent?"

"I haven't checked for today, and there was nothing at 7am yesterday."

"That's because…" Tomoyo said, stretching the words, "not everyone starts their day so early, and most people check their work emails more than twice a day. Watanuki-kun sent them at 8:12 am and 8:24 am. Haven't I told you more than once to schedule in more time to check your emails?"

"Gimme a minute of space, then. I need to look them over."

"Alright," Tomoyo says letting go of the male, and stepping back one pace.

Kurogane takes out his work phone, a Mokona: 7ar6 model from Desert Times, and checks his work emails. Sure enough, there were three emails, two from Kimiharu Watanuki and one from Syaoran Li. Kurogane began to quickly read the contents of all three messages. Once he read all three, he looked back up to Tomoyo. "So, I guess that means I'm moving."

"Is that all you have to say?"

"No," Kurogane said, after a small pause, "but I have work to do, and some arrangements to work out. I'll… talk to you soon, Daidouji-san."

This somewhat echoed at Desert Times, as Fai Fluorite fluidly walked into Sakura Kinomoto's office, bringing her some breakfast. He was wearing a smile as he approached Sakura's desk, a sturdy piece of furniture from Mohawk Furnishings. The younger girl looked a bit frazzled as she paced behind the desk. It had been a familiar gesture. Every morning, at exactly 7:45am, Fai would enter her office and bring her a cup of hot chocolate or tea. On Mondays and Fridays, he would also bring her some breakfast. Today was Friday, and Fai entered at exactly 7:45am, bringing with him a sense of calm to the frazzled girl. Fai always had been a strong comfort and guide to her, someone so sweet and kind-hearted, just as her sunshiny smile had been a strong comfort to him, that the drive to Desert Times, a two-hour drive one way, was worth it to see her and aid her.

Subaru Sumeragi, whom lived in one of the upstairs rooms of the Café, understood explicitly the joy of seeing Sakura's smile, and openly encouraged the behavior of Fai with Sakura, thinking her smile would help heal him a little.

Fai smiled at the female before him who was going to be turning 24 in spring. April 1st, to be exact. She and Feiwan Reed had run the company since she was seventeen, and her smile and charm and overall kindness was never excluded from the company. Rather, it seemed to make it run better. "I brought you some breakfast, Sakura-chan."

Sakura turned to him and smiled, her brown hair still a bit messy and sticking out more than normal. Fai set the silver platter down in front of her, containing toast with butter and strawberry preserves, hot chocolate, and strawberry crepes, and she relaxed down into her chair, before grasping the cup in her hands and taking a small sip. "Thank you, Fai-san."

Fai waited until Sakura calmed down and was smiling more brightly, before speaking about the emails. "Are you okay moving, Sakura-chan? I worry the stress might be too much; you still have those fainting spells, correct?"

Sakura had set down the cup prior, luckily for the cup, it being made of china, as Sakura blushed and became nervous again, and fidgety. "I, ah, um, I me-mean, it's…it should be alright. Yuuko-san, Feiwan-san, Tomoyo-san and I were in a meeting the other day, as you know. Yuuko-san said she could assign one of her guards, Syaoran Li-san, to help make sure I would be well, if we could reciprocate and … and ask Doumeki-kun to help keep well Kimiharu Watanuki-san that she is having come over with Tomoyo-san."

"This Li-san… do you know anything about him?" asked Fai.

"I- I know what Tomoyo-san and Yuuko-san have told me. That he's a really hard worker. He's helped out Watanuki-san some, b-but they may have something to do that they are related. He's kind and honest, and I know Kurogane-san is training him." Sakura spoke although she'd never met him, "Li-san sounds like a very nice boy. And Yuuko-san said it was remarkable that we were all born on the first of April. Isn't that interesting?"

"April 1st is quite popular to be born on, apparently. Himawari-chan from Clover is also born that day."

"Clover?"

"Oh, right… That's the bar in Fayte."

"You are familiar with Fayte?"

"Ah, yes. I own a Café there. You… did not know?" Of course she did not know. Fai rarely spoke of anything personal.

Sakura blushed red, "Ah no, I – I had no idea. That's … Fayte's at least two hours away from here. How do you-?"

"It's worth it to see your smiling face every day."

Sakura smiled brightly, though still a tad pink, before she got up from behind her desk and hugged the taller man. "Fai-san, you always knows how to cheer me up. Thank you."

"You are very welcome, Sakura-chan," Fai said, gently patting her back.


	3. Chapter 3

December 5, 2011.

A thick and heavy fog rolled into Niho, and Kurogane's spiky hair seemed especially spiky and stood closer to his face. The drive to Fayte was not exactly the most pleasant, what with Tomoyo teasing all three males in the car, Syaoran acting like a flustered sixteen year old nervous for a first date despite being 23, and Watanuki complaining, which was familiar. The other three did not care too much about music, so Kurogane had the radio playing quietly for the time. A car tailed behind them for a while carrying two of the other employees and some boxed-up office personal items. Kurogane lightly fingered his collar, feeling a bit stuffy in his own car. They had to be there at 8:30 so they'd been in there since six that morning, except for once to use a restroom and get a bite to eat. Waiting for them were Subaru Sumeragi and Shuko, Shuko in her wheelchair and Subaru, holding the key to the office and patiently waiting for all the arrivals. Shizuka Doumeki from Desert Times drove up first with Ichirou Mihara and Chitose Tanaka, then Hokuto Sumeragi and Fuuma Monou from Foreign Fantasies three minutes later. Sorata Arisugawa and Arashi Kishu, the landlord and landlady of Hanshun Housing showed up at quarter after. All that was left at that moment was Sakura Kinomoto and Fai Fluorite from Desert Times and Tomoyo Daidouji, Youou Kurogane, Syaoran Li and Kimiharu Watanuki from Foreign Fantasies.

Fai had to talk with Sakura the day before, due to the time of the meeting and the amount of time needed to traverse would disrupt their regularly – scheduled breakfast. So, at quarter to six, Fai appeared in Sakura's office with a to-go cup of chamomile tea, lightly sweetened with honey. Sakura stopped her pacing when she heard Fai, turned and smiled at him. Her bag was on the desk, and she slightly tripped over her own two feet as she walked over to Fai, after quickly grabbing her bag. She recovered on her own, and Fai smiled at her, almost like a proud parent. For someone so young, it was almost a surprise she was in a CEO type of position, but the two companies were, in a way, very family-oriented. Everyone helps out everyone. Though, sometimes you still had to deal with the 'crazy aunt'.

Once Sakura had collected herself, and sipped on the tea to help calm her more, Fai escorted the female to his car, where he drove them to Fayte. Since they had extra time before they had to meet up for the meeting, which had been the intention of leaving earlier than the others, Fai stopped off at his Café, so Sakura could have her promised breakfast, in a cozy environment, seeing as she wanted to see the Café that Fai owned. It was a simple breakfast, not entirely breakfast foods, but still. A cup of Mint Medley tea, half a cucumber sandwich and apple compote. It's what Sakura had asked for, and Fai had the hardest time turning down the female. Once Sakura finishes, she politely excuses herself to the restroom, and Fai gives the dishes a quick pre-rinse. It takes a minute or two, but everything is back in order, and Fai and Sakura are back on their way to the facility. They arrive at 8:19am. So did Kurogane with his three passengers.

Kurogane, had been gritting his teeth for the last half an hour, as he just could not seem to catch a break from his coworkers, or the weather, that after they arrived in the town of Fayte, at about eight, he found the nearest legal place to pull over and did just that, and stopped the car. At that point, everyone grew quiet, and there they sat, for five minutes, and no one spoke until Kurogane turned the car back on. The next five minutes were spent in moderate quiet, and the final ten minutes spent with Tomoyo backseat driving, until they made it into the parking lot and Kurogane parked. By now, it had gone from foggy in Niho, to having a light morning haze and gentle breeze in Fayte. Thick, gray nimbostratus clouds lined the sky, but the snow was subdued for the time.

Kurogane unfastened his seatbelt, before opening the door and getting out. He let the others open their own doors. It's not like they didn't know how to climb out of the car on their own, after all. He noticed almost immediately a different car that pulled up at almost the same time. As he stepped out, he glanced at the two passengers. A blonde male got out first, dressed in a very neat outfit, like a waiter, before going over to the passenger's side, and gently offering the much smaller female inside a helping hand out. She smiled as she took his hand, and Kurogane swore he saw the sun in that smile of hers, but the male, who was also smiling, it looked … unreal, somehow.

Subaru and Shuko politely greeted the others, welcoming them to the facility, opening the doors for the others. As well as a decision meeting, regarding housing matters and business matters, this was a formal meet and greet and tour of the new facility for the collaboration project.


	4. Chapter 4

"Ah, good evening." The man bows lightly. Fai had opened the door for Kurogane, as he heard a key enter the lock. As he comes out of the bow, Fai smiles at him, holding the door open. "I was informed I'd be living with you. As far as I can tell, your belongings have made it safely here, although … I hope you aren't allergic to cats."

"Ah, no. Though, not sure if you're fine with Iorogi here."

"A dog, huh? You don't say…!" the man said clasping his hands together with a tone that sounded sarcastic, as he bent down to look at Iorogi with his red spike collar, his hands now resting on his knees, as his foot kept the door opened. Kurogane found it to be exaggerated, more that deceitful, because that wasn't how he sounded when he was being untruthful. "Kero loves dogs, don't you, Kero?" he said, and Kurogane looked inside to see an orange tabby cat lazing about in the living room, wearing a cat costume pair of angelic wings that he undoubtedly would have purchased via Foreign Fantasies.

"Oh, right. I know we just met at the meeting a couple days ago, but I'm not sure we properly introduced ourselves to each other. My name is Fai. Fai Fluorite, if you wish to be formal."

"The name's Kurogane."

"Kurogane?" Fai said, saying all the syllables slowly, before smiling brighter, "Is Kuro-pup going to stand there all day, or will you come in with Ioryogi?"

Kurogane instantly was put on edge and retorted. "It's Kurogane," he said firmly. He did not exactly like this basically-stranger casually mutilating his name like that. And for that matter, "and it's Iorogi, not Ioryogi."

Fai nodded once, that bright grin on his face. "Well, don't be a stranger. Come in, come in. This is your home too, yknow?"

Kurogane stepped inside with Iorogi, and Fai shut the door after them.

"You're from Desert Times, right?"

Fai smiled, "Mm, yes. I do work for Desert Times."

"So. Did you leave your old home, too?"

"I did," Fai said too casually.

"Just like that, huh?"

"Mm. Didn't want Kuro-new to get lonely," Fai said, and god forbid, winked at him.

"I assure you," Kurogane said, beginning to grit his teeth, "I wouldn't have gotten lonely."

"Ah, but Yuuko-san told me you can barely cook. Much more of a handyman, if you ask me. So see, it works out good for you that I can cook for us as long as you do most of the heavy lifting." Fai smirked, and Kurogane glared at him, mostly for the wink, before shrugged it off.

"Whatever," Kurogane said, with a nonchalant shrug. "So … which room is mine?"

"That's for you to decide."

"You mean, you haven't already claimed one?" Kurogane asked with a tone of some surprise.

"Well the kitchen is obviously mine, but other than that, thought it'd be polite to wait and let you have a say on if you had a room preference." Fai shrugged, a smile plastered on his face.

Kurogane grunted lightly before taking a few minutes to look the place over. The living room was a good size, and already had some furniture in it. His couch and a rocking chair that must have been the blonde's. A bookshelf was in the corner, where there was a window facing east, leading to a small patio, where the material to two separate beds leaned. On one side of the couch appeared to be his things, still boxed up, while on the other side was boxes that could only belong to Fai. There was some other furniture there, like bedroom furniture and some things for the bathroom, and a few other things for the living room. The kitchen seemed simple enough and led to what the housing complex considered a dining room. Fai had managed to have put a couple of chairs in the area, and what looked to be the materials of a table. Moving from there, there was the hallway that led to a coat closet, the bathroom, an extra closet, and the two bedrooms. Inspecting the bedrooms, they appeared identical in their structure, and only what side of the hallway and the view was different. Apart from that, it looked like Fai had barely gotten himself cozied up in here. The steamy mug of cocoa with a small mountain of half eaten whipping cream resting on the counter told him Fai had gotten some things out and available.

"Do you have a preference?" Kurogane asked.

Fai shrugged, "Whatever is fine."

"Mind if I have the one on the left then?"

"Sure, go ahead. I'll just begin moving my things to the right one, then."

Fai merely smiled before grabbing one of his boxes and began the process of piling his things into the room before the actual process of unpacking and preparing the place to live in. That night, as they had yet to put all the furniture together, Kurogane slept on his couch, and Fai disappeared.


End file.
